regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 007
Solomon Day 30 Solomon the Cruel and the Ogre enter Old Ja'vis. At the heart of the ruined city is a stepped Main Pyramid. Solomon finds the entrance and is about to enter when he is interrupted from behind a Hag, Mesphestola, disguised a beautiful woman in a black robe & gnawed wooden staff, smelling of old rotten vegetation. Mesphestola says while Solomon's bravery is interesting, she has no use for him. Then an Ogre comes out of hauling some dirt from under the Pyramid. Solomon and Mesphestola head inside the Main Pyramid. It isn't well lit inside. The main room reeks of decay and death. There are 6 skeletons sitting on rows of stone benches, each elaborately dressed up, and appear to be recently killed and posed. The benches face a 3' wide brass challis before a raised stage. The disguised Hag sits in a throne, made of fresh trees put together, on the stage. Mesphestola says that behind a nearby barricaded door is a gift for Solomon. Behind the barricades is 3 ancient undead skeleton. Solomon casts Control Undead, taking control all 3 of them. Mesphestola then reveals that under the Pyramid is rumoured to be the key to a second life. Also Solomon is free to stay, if he stays out of her way. The Hag is no longer disguises her voice. Solomon leaves the pyramid with his 3 skeletons following. He finds a building to renovate outside to live in. He commands his skeletons to clean out the ruined building. Solomon then climbs to the top of the 100' tall main Pyramid. On top of the Pyramid Solomon has a vision of the past. Old Ja'vis isn't in ruins. He sees a Gnoll sacrifice a naked human on top of the Pyramid as a crowd of hundreds watch at the base. There are a couple dozen naked humans chained prisoners. The blood from the sacrificed flow into runes, and the runes start to glow. The Gnoll chants for a while, holding the heart of the man he just sacrificed. Then the dead man stands up. The audience cheers. The Gnoll then crushes the heart and the man dies again. Solomon drops a rock down the pit at the top of the Pyramid and finds out it is 300 feet deep. Solomon down to the base of the pyramid and questions an Ogre about the excavation of the tunnels under the pyramid. They found all sorts of valuables which they give to Mesphestola. Solomon spends some time exploring the ruins of Old Ja'vis. He then heads into the temple and sits on the Mesphestola's Throne. A few hours later his Skeleton Minions return to him, having finished the task to clean up part of the residence. Solomon has his Undead-Skeletons stand guard, hidden in the crowd of dead-dead Skeletons, and falls asleep on the Throne. In the middle of the night Solomon is woken by his guards as the Mesphestola comes into the chamber, without her disguise on. She quickly changes back into her disguise. With a wave of magic she lights all the empty sconces on the walls as if they had torches. Music starts to play without musicians. The disguised hag then sits in Solomon's lap. Solomon finds out that Mesphestola has a pulse. Again Mesphestola makes advances on Solomon, but he rebuffs her and leaves the throne. Solomon leaves the temple and heads to his stone building to rest. Solomon Day 31 Category:Dicing with Death Episodes